Hurt and Comfort
by Horatios wife
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters except non cannon characters which may appear as needed in this story. THanks to the creators of the CSI franchise for these characters and the wonderfull work the actors do bringing them to life.
1. Chapter 1

Horatio Caine was one of the last people anyone would have thought that would be given to anger especially when it came to matters of the heart. He had earned his position of Lieutenant the hard way by hard work and persistence of justice, however he was as human as the next guy, the weeks leading up to this were stressful even for the formidable Horatio Caine. First one drug deal gone horribly wrong brought two adults and four children into his autopsy room, and then a bank robber killed by an overzealous guard and to finish that week out a double homicide on a luxury yacht. Even the firecracker Calliegh was wearing down now granted she had the least workload of the team but still she stepped in and helped Eric and Ryan with their cases.

Horatio was great full for the small things in this week of tragedy like he was glad Ryan was keeping his cool with what he had just seen. Great full for the most part that Ryan had not told a soul of his discovery of the pair locked in a most embarrassing position, Eric had suspected something was amiss when the young Ryan Wolfe came out of the csi locker room red-faced and grinning. The next one to appear had been calliegh and for what it mattered Eric had thought it had been Ryan and Calliegh that had met in there.

There had been a difficult crime scene that was filthy and required the two to shower and who would blame them after they said crime scene was filled with blood and gore… It had fallen on Calliegh to get into the thick of the blood to retrieve the handgun in the end she had got a glock that had been sent to her ballistics lab to further study. Redressing himself Horatio still smelled her scent of perfume that shed playfully sprit zed him with. He breathed it in as much as he could before pulling on his shirt and images of their brief session were still fresh in his mind he almost got excited all over again. That's when Eric Delko opened the door to the locker room and saw his Lt. in boxers and a striped shirt still yet to be buttoned,

Eric looked to the older man ahead of him and saw the tell signs that he had freshly showered. Coming over to his boss and friend he smiled and got a whiff of something fruity yet woodsy… a combination of colognes. Deciding to not press his boss for an answer he went to the restroom were after relieving himself he found Calliegh necklace still on the sink, at first he dismissed it as she had forgotten to put it back on but then he remembered he was in the men's room and what would calliegh do in here.

He stuck the necklace in his pocket and went back out to the locker room where his Lt. had now buttoned up and was putting pants on a loose tie hung around the redheaded mans neck. Sighing Eric went and sat beside the man he admired for his courage and forthrightness looking over to him he finally said something. "H I saw Ryan come out of here with a weird look on his face... you see Calliegh and." he was stopped by the piercing blue eyes of his Lt.

Horatio knew Ryan hadn't said a word he had been too embarrassed to do much more than stare...when Calliegh had caught Ryan's eyes she had invite him to join in and the trace expert blush bright red because he hadn't been staring at her but at his boss. Never in his wildest dream did Ryan think H was that toned or handsome when naked. Most of the staff in the lab hadn't questioned Ryan yet on his girlfriends or lack of, sure he kept a few around just to keep up appearances. But truth be told he wasn't entirely sure himself which way he preferred. Ryan Wolfe the trace expert in one of the states finest crime labs, the title that proceeded him came with an air of male confidence when truly he didn't know if he preferred the guys or the gals for right now he was definitely confused but like any good man he stuck with the women.

It had been later that day when the team was relived to go home for the weekend that he had caught a few last emails and paperwork was being filed away that he noticed a keychain with a single key on it next to his computer. Picking it up him saw that it was Horatio's handwriting on a small square 'My place at 7 doesn't be late... come around to the pool.' For the life of him he couldn't think of why his boss had done something such as leave a key on his desk, looking at the computers clock he saw the time being 5:45. Glancing around he stuffed the key in his jeans pocket and shut everything down for the weekend taking the laptop with him he made his way to his truck and started the engine. Fifteen minutes later he was at a stop light waiting on the signal and made the decision to go to Horatio's house to return the key to its owner. Two rights, one left, one straight and another right found him at Seacomb Lane a street with very nice houses better that Ryan's salary could buy.

The Caine residence was about ¾ of the way down the gently sloping street on a flat piece of property that boarded the beach... it was like he had imagine the house would be it seemed to fit the neighborhood but was slightly understated when you compared it to Miami's posh lifestyle.

The two story barely tan stucco façade was muted compared to the surrounding homes; it was nestled into some tall trees that even Ryan himself hadn't seen since he was eight or ten. The drive was typical pavement inset with red and orange bricks where the sidewalk arched towards the front door. Getting out of his truck he seemed to almost have to squint to see the fork in the drive way. Walking down the fork he came to some stepping stones that seemed to lead into a stucco wall, watching he noticed that the last visible one was still wet with a dainty footprint on it facing the said wall. Being a CSI curiosity got the better of him and he traced the wet print coming up even with it he noticed the latch to the hidden door was there.

A padlock was hanging off the latch and he thought then of the key Horatio had left him, pulling it out it fit perfectly and the latch freed itself and the door swung open to reveal a pool that was immaculately kept. The elongated oval shape of the pool led his eye to a set of four lounge chairs, two were stacked with towels and a tray of items meant to be shared. Slowly moving towards the chairs he heard a snicker come from the hot tub just opposite the deep end of the pool. Turning he saw Calliegh sitting in it relaxing with a drink in her hand. She was so beautiful that he didn't even see that he was walking towards her and most importantly he didn't see Horatio staring at the younger man.

Horatio grinned as Calliegh took and held Ryan's attention; he slipped behind the man and grabbed his shoulder. He would have thought that the younger man was going to jump in the hot tub fully clothed for the fright. "Relax Mr. Wolfe were friends here." Giving Ryan time to calm down Horatio looked eye to eye with the colleague then smiling he finally saw Ryan look over his almost naked body. Standing letting his trace expert take his time he pulled the man's eyes up to his. "I assume you got the note I left. Good there is a set of swimming trunks over in the bath house would you be so nice as to change and join us for some relaxation."

Ryan thought it was all a dream and just stared at his boss standing there in a pair of swim trunks that matched his eyes and his characteristic shades. It took him a full 5 minutes to figure out that Horatio was telling him it was okay to join them that he had invited him. Going to change he slipped into the hot tub beside the ballistics expert and firecracker of a woman Calliegh. Two hours later the trio had retired to the cooler pool to negate the hot temperature of the air and the water of the hot tub.

Ryan wasn't sure what had led him to accept Horatios offer to relax, but now that the sun had set and it was getting chilly he saw Calliegh and H go into the house grabbing a towel he did likewise and found his clothes neatly folded on a table. Going to get them he was stopped by Calliegh smirk. "What...I'm getting cold"

"You don't want to ruin our fun tonight do you?" She heard Horatio laugh and say something from the stairs... "Just a minute handsome I'm trying to get Ryan involved" She smiled and took his hand leading him up to the master bed room and the pair saw Horatios sunburn." Oh handsome you burnt…" she walks over to him and soothes it with feather light kisses.

Ryan looked away and tried to leave when Horatio came to him "Ryan I've noticed you watching me... and for this weekend I'm giving you a chance to try it out. That is if you want to. "He couldn't believe that his boss was suggesting what he'd been thinking for a year now. An actual relationship... or more precisely a physical arrangement.

Calliegh smiled having encircled Ryan holding onto Horatios arms. Horatio had pressed into the trace experts growing erection causing him to moan. "Ryan I am telling you that I'm, we are willing to do you if you let us. Calliegh let's get him to the bed I think Mr. Wolfe is getting dizzy on us." He watched her push the other man down on the bed and sit astride him. The bed was made for more than two people and the trio lay comfortably close when Horatio saw Ryan's attention was on Calliegh he leaned over Ryan and kissed him senseless.

Ryan didn't fight the sensations the pair were giving him, instead he grabbed H and deepened the kiss only breaking it for the lack of oxygen. "UMMM wow H where'd that come from?" He was intently focused on H until Calliegh pushed down on his dry swim trunks. Looking past the redhead he saw the blonde smile deviously at the two men, the total 180 she had now from the normal coolness shocked Ryan. There was no doubt in their minds where the night would take them, for one Ryan was committed to this and the stoic Horatio Caine was driven to show young Ryan that the weekend just started.

Horatio pulled the other man up into is lap and backed to the headboard of the bed to gain support as calliegh lowered herself down his legs and played with the inner thighs. Hearing the sharp intake of air Ryan gave at her ministrations Horatio played with the brown heads ears. Licking him thoroughly tasting chlorine and now the salt from is sweat made him shift uncomfortably under Ryan. When he pressed his lips to the man's shoulder he felt Ryan reach for his straining member. Finally contact, not wanting to take the younger mans attention off the blonde angel in front of them Horatio batted the hand away only to hear a slight snort and a look from the hands owner.

"Come on H your in this too. Let me... help you" Ryan dislodged Calliegh and turned so swiftly she gasped. He now sat straddle H's thighs and had an almost lustful look in his eyes as he pulled the swim trunks down to expose his boss. The one thing happened next surprised Ryan; his boss was a submissive in the sexual relationship area. "Hey look at me... H with me you tell me what you want." The revelation of Lt. Horatio Caine being a submissive only aroused him more. With this new information the night only got more interesting.

Calliegh sat watching and finally told Ryan. "Let me get you slicked up before you take H. "she pushed Ryan down on his butt and straddled him making him enter her which caused all three to sigh simultaneously. She felt Horatio behind her close in and he kissed her shoulders moving with them.

Horatio heard a radio playing suddenly and for what he could tell it was in the room but when he looked to the alarm clock it was silent yet the music was getting louder, when Calliegh and Ryan came he was jolted out of what had been a dream. Looking up to where Calliegh had been there was no one except himself in his queen sized bed. Confused he looked at the blaring alarm clock and it was 6:00 sharp Two hours till his shift started he groaned as he sat up and realized his sleep pants were constricting, most likely because of the vivid sex dream he had. Next he noticed that he had a huge patch of gauze over his left shoulder and one on his foot which now throbbed with a vengeance. He heard water running and a male voice swear. Who was it in his house, Ryan, Eric, Frank? Oh god forbid it be Frank and see him like this. Attempting to get upright he knew now that whatever had happened to him was serious enough to warrant someone helping him, he stepped out of bed and slid down on the floor with a clang of what must have been something put over him to warn whomever it was that he was awake.

Groaning he could tell his feet wasn't going to hold him and he had no choice but to sit here and wait. It wasn't long till footsteps became louder and sounded familiar, but who those supposed to belong to died a year ago in a jewelry shootout, in his mind Horatio played out the scene again briefly and swore that the man had died even that they'd buried him. This was impossible Speed here alive, where had the year gone. Horatio rubbed his red hair and thought then he remembered that speed hadn't died in the shooting but was in a comma for four months and slowly but surely he had come home.

Tim Speedle ascended the stairs to Horatios room and saw the red headed Lt. in a heap on the floor not far from his bed. "H told you not to get up without yelling for me." Shaking his head he went to help the man up to his chair, a wheelchair. "I know Ray jr. said you were stubborn but jeezee H you foots broke I don't think you're going to walk on it for awhile."

Horatio looked at Speed and followed him when he sat in front of him. "Speed your alive?" The look he got was confused but accepting. "What the hell happened to me Speed… what happened to you …..? I remember your funeral the 21 gun salute." This only enhanced the worry lines on the other man's face. Lines that was defiantly for him.

"H I'm here I did get shot in the jewelry store but calliegh was close enough to find us and put pressure on the wound until Stetler arrived and accompanied me to the hospital. You never left my side. They took me to surgery and for some reason I was in a coma for four months remember you came by every night and sat with me for the entire time. "As speed narrated memories flooded back... memories of nights in the lunch room and barely agreeing to take turns with his team. But the team together had watched over Tim and when he awoke Horatio had been there to be the one person he first saw. After another 5 months of rehab the trace expert was allowed to return to duty with lab only work because of the damage to his arm.

Horatio sighed and looked to the man. "I'm sorry speed it's just been an ordeal." He didn't know if this was real but the pain seemed to assure him that it was. And if this were real why was speed pushing him to the shower that he'd just started running. Getting in the bathroom Speed helped him take off the bandages except for his foot cast which was wrapped in a plastic bag and tapped up. Then what Horatio saw next jolted him, Speed began getting undressed. Pulling H into the running water Speed gently washed the red haired Lt. no matter this was his boss he still helped the man bathe.

Halfway through the shower Speed noticed Horatio watch him move around him and sucked in a breath when a soapy wash cloth was aimed at the groin area. "Its ok H I'm not gonna hurt you. But if you want you can do it." He handed the cloth to him and let him was as best he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After some effort the pair exited the shower and then got Horatio dressed and down stairs for dinner. He still wondered how Speed didn't get killed in the shootout then chalked it up to the medicine that the said man now placed before him. "Speed you don't have to help me so much. I mean I appreciate it but you've got to have a life of your own ya know. I hate to bother you." The look the dark haired man gave him made shivers run down his spine. The truth was he did like this man in more ways than was friends and coworkers. He might be in love with him if only he was sure it wasn't the drugs talking.

Horatios POV

I don't even know when I got hurt but something happened to me because when I awoke this morning I was in a sling and had a full cast from my knee to the toes of my left foot. Boy was I groggy this morning something told me that I had some serious medicine in my system and that the dream I had woke from couldn't be trusted. When I tried to get up from the bed to use my bathroom I slid straightway into the hardwood floor of my bedroom, which is upstairs, of course. Someone I heard running water down in the kitchen came running up the short stairs. The face that appeared from around my door frame was none other than Tim Speedle, a friend and brother in arms that I could have sworn died a year ago. But here he was helping me up from the floor with a grunt. I knew he died I still felt the pain of losing the one man I had started to share my secret life with. I am not gay in no way it's just that I enjoy it both ways.

There was only one person in the lab that knew my secret and she wasn't going to tell a soul. Alex Woods my ME was a kind and caring person and her intuition was sharp as a samurai sword, she was the one who had caught me watching Tim when he worked. Thanks to her my secret was safe however I had yet to tell Speed how I felt and the shower we just finished wasn't easy but somewhere in the midst of the steam he caught my lustful glare and took the unspoken hint.

Now we sat at the patio table outside and he looked at me and asked the one question I wasn't ready for. "H how long have you been… umm gay?" I pretended to take it on the chin but I was certainly not gay I was well I didn't really know. So I answered as the truth came out easier than id though.

"In truth Speed I'm not I just walk both sides of the street if you catch my drift." The reply seemed to sink in for a bit and then the color drained from the man's face. "Speed I'm sorry if I disgust you with this information and I don't blame you for feeling that way … it's not well ace..." I got half the word out of my mouth when he stood and claimed my mouth in a searing kiss which made me want to be completely healed so I could tackle my trace expert then and there.

Tim grabbed my left hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it and then someone cleared their throat. Looking up I saw Ryan Wolfe, he was just as much a part of my team as Speed was and now he had seen my true self. I blushed brightly as all three of us smiled at one another. "Mr. Wolfe I'm glad you came over do have a seat I would pull it out but you know" I said as the young man did the same as I had suggested. We were silent for a bit then Ryan asked the question hanging in the air.

"H are you and Tim an item? I mean if you are that's cool..." Wolfe stuttered and looked as Speed had given Horatio a drink and pushed him up to the table with the breakfast plate still steaming. When he was offered some he simply said "I've already ate but thanks it looks as delicious as it smells."

I couldn't help but grin at the two other men at my table partly because they are the two I would most like to take into my bed. Now that Ryan had figured it out there was only one thing to do. "Ryan I am not gay exclusively but I do like women and men the question is are you going to tell anyone what you've learned." I gave him my best scowl and the look must have worked because he was instantly swearing that it was a secret kept under penalty of pain.

Speeds POV

Horatio Caine a man I thought that was as straight as they came, honorable even to the death. Sure he was like the rest of us driven by compassion for the victims and the children but mostly the poor souls that ended up on Alex's table. I had noticed that he seemed to watch me from his office, thought it was just a coincidence when I caught him looking down at me working. Then it happened after I got shot in the left shoulder and was in the hospital for nearly three months, it happened I heard him say he loved me. Sure I just shrugged it off as a brotherly kind of love you know the kind cops share. You see I heard him confess it but to his view I was asleep, I had done that many times during my hospital stay, I would lay there pretend I was sleeping and listen to the others talking around me. I simply wanted to hear them without their knowledge that I could. Eric had visited me as often as Ryan and almost as much as Horatio did. I was in a coma for two of the three months in the intensive care unit of the hospital it was during that time I heard more confessions about my team than I will ever care to admit. But the one night just after I had actually awoke for the first time Horatio came into the too quite room and sat reading a paper I could hear him turning the pages every so often I tried my best not to peek an eye open and see what the news was when he was interrupted by one of my nurses. "Mr. Caine its time for Tim's bath you can go over to the other side of the room or wait outside while I give it to him." That's when he leaned in and whispered the words to me. 'I love you ' I almost gave in and showed him I was awake but I didn't the next I heard was the nurse putting the cloth into the water and bring it out. The next thing I feel is her washing my body and she felt of the injury as she cleaned it with an experts touch. The water wasn't cold but the feel of her rubbing areas that was usually meant for me somewhat aroused me. I did it then and let out a sigh causing her to look up and see through my make believe. I just blushed and smiled at her "so how long have you known I was faking sleep?"

The sandy haired nurse laughed and said simply "I've known for about a week now Mr. Speedle and your secret is safe with me." She winked at him and finished by drying me off, I wished she could continue and help me with this frustration but I knew also she couldn't because it was her job. She helped me redress in the gown that I absolutely hated to wear but it had to be done. Before leaving she looked back and said "Your boss is just outside the door you might want to pretend again." Smirking she left with her items.

Horatio came back into my room and brushed a hand through my still wet hair. He chuckled as he spiked it up several different ways. I stayed still as I was asleep. I came back to present when Ryan snapped his fingers in front of me. Looking startled I sat back from my perch almost sitting on H.

Horatios POV

It had been six months since the accident and Tim and I still had our weekends, although I think Stetler was suspecting something. One day in the lab while Speed and Ryan were working over some trace for a drug related murder Stetler came in and started drilling them for answers about me. You see someone had planted a bug in his ear that Speed needed to be reviewed again for whatever minor reason. Ryan had lied before of that I was sure. This time he and Speed all but pushed Stetler out to the trace lab. Which I was not privy to until I happened to stand up and look down on the scene of Speed hands on Rick and pushing him against the wall. For a brief time I pictured myself in the position of being under Speed's sweet torture. Pushing Rick out of the room Ryan looked up and knew I was watching. After some tiptoe footwork I had Stetler calmed down and he had agreed to back off my team. No excuse me OUR team.

Speeds POV

That was at the 6 month mark of Horatios recovery I had traded shifts with the second shift trace person in order to surprise H on his birthday. Today was going to be special I had even took the precaution of having Ryan distract him long enough with an errand to pick up his cake. Now a year and half later was the big day I had learned from one of our weekends that he was going to turn 49 this year and while it wasn't 50 still I wanted it to be special. With Ryan holding his attention with a supposed errand I got to his house and dressed in the jeans he loved to see me in made a few phone calls, I also knew what he liked in wine and food everything was set perfectly even down to the lighting in the room that our little rendezvous was to take place. Horatio was arriving as expected I smiled knowing Ryan had distracted him sufficiently for me to set my plan in motion. He looked over my bike where I had left the case with his present in it. I had planned it to look like my crime scene kit that should keep him thinking a bit.

Here he comes… I plop down on the couch and pretend to be asleep as I hear him come in the door I locked. I hear his keys being put on the table and the rustle of material meaning he's taking off his coat, then his shoes come off which is going to make it difficult to hear him approach me which I know he'll do. I hear the hardwood under his sock feet make a scuff noise so I know he's easing up on me trying to be quiet. There is silence now and I know if Horatio Caine really wanted to sneak up on someone they would never hear a sound.

I shift just a bit and that sound is a good one it lets me know he has already noticed my tight jeans, putting my hips on full view for him I feel his breath on my ear. He has never minded me falling asleep at his house for whatever reason, I hear him whisper 'Speed you look yummy' , I just moan and turn over but the move is stopped when he puts a hand right over my zipper and I can feel he is already hard because he has spooned me as best he can. The next thing I do is mumble his name "umm H so nice"

Horatios POV

I've come home after a strange day at work, I first noticed Speeds bike in my garage which in of itself isn't unusual. However what was is that he left is kit on his bike, something he's never done before, as well as he had fallen asleep on my leather couch. I have eased up to the sleeping man I fell in love with and gently run my hand over his beautiful form.

Now flush with him I moan and look down realizing he was never truly asleep. When he says my nickname that does it I have him rolled on his back in one move and am working on his jeans. The zipper hesitates and then I open his pants to reveal he is just hard as I am. "Speed we need the bedroom now I can't keep this up for long before I do something we'll both like." I grin and devour his mouth and he sits up with a loud pop we both startle as he yelps.

I know all too well what that pop was, I've heard it several times usually when he moves suddenly from a laying position or I have worn him out after our escapades. He tries not to express it but I know he's hurting pretty badly when we stand and I tuck him back into his pants and take him to the bathroom where I sit him on the tub and look at him. "Want me to do it?" I ask if he wants me to relocate his shoulder a move I know will cause him more pain. He nods looking into my eyes trusting completely and I realize he knows it hurts but wants me to do it.

I take his left arm and put it on my shoulder knowing it's going to hurt like hell. "Ready?" I ask wincing when it cracks as it settles back in the socket. I can see all the color drain from his face as he slides back into the tub as he passes out on me. "Tim baby… Tim wake up" I sigh as I pull him gently up and to the bedroom. Once there I position him on my bed and only then I notice a birthday card he has written to me.

Opening it I can't help but smile at his words he only tells me in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening it I can't help but smile at his words he only tells me in the bedroom. The card is a nice masculine one and if anyone where to get it our secret would be on public display. I hear him groan as he comes around and sighs.. he tries to apologize for ruining the evening. I simply rub his shoulder gently as I make sure he has his medication for such an acurance. "Don't worry about it this time it wasn't a severe dislocation, felt like it went back in easy."

Speeds POV

The plans had started out so well, my pretending hooked him instantly, he liked role playing. I had my moves planned down to the minute until my left shoulder decided it was going to dislocate, granted it had happened since the injury. Horatio too tender care and reset the sore joint with a lovers care. I know was lying in his bed moaning in pain as he gave me the injection for the pain... I sure didn't want this to happen I had to tell him that. "H I'm so sorry I wanted this to be your day I have plans for tonight hum I still want to make you pant with want. Go get the kit off my bike. I might as well give you your present now." In truth I wanted to let the pain killer take effect so I could give him the night he deserves.

Seeing him hesitate I ensure him I'm not going to move an inch and he finally goes to the bike and gets the kit. When he comes back in I don't remember because the next thing I know I wake up in the ER with doctors swarming around me. I know he's made up some excuse why I was at his house or that he had transported me to the hospital. "UHHnn H?" I manage to say or at least I thought I did but the nurse is checking something in my mouth and I realize I have a tube down my throat, in a panic I go to pull at it and my left arm is useless but my right is grabbing at the invading plastic tube.

A blonde nurse is forcing my hand to let go, she pleads with me. "Sir, stop you need that for the time being." She gets the male doctors attention and he comes over from talking to Horatio, I know Horatio is there I hear him come over to the other side of my stretcher. Everyone is telling me to hold on and I don't understand what that look is on H's face then I hear Eric, his voice is concerned even frantic. Looking around best I can I see my dark blue shirt hanging off my left side buttons who knows were and what!! That's blood my blood. Why can't I feel anything on my left arm, or for that matter why is everyone scared? Sure they think I'm hurt and from the lingering buzz of the apparent anesthetic I must have been hurt and had surgery.

Horatio POV

We had just came to Mc McCauley's jewelry to ask some questions about the case, when Speed saw something that made him draw his service weapon. My training kicked in just a split second before I heard the all too familiar pop of gunfire. I don't know how many if any I took down but I saw Speed go down in a slow motion. From then on the scene faded and my whole concern was for my recent lover, the man I had been allowing to share my life for nearly a year. He was laying there bleeding and I automatically radioed for rescue and put pressure on the wound. Alexx was first on the scene and she did what she could but I thought he was already gone. When I heard Alexx gasp I went back to my knees beside him and heard her say. "Horatio he's still alive!!! I've got a pulse its weak but it's there. "

Seven hours later and many bouts of tears I raised my head to see the on duty surgeon come out with blood on his scrubs. I vaguely recall his words until he said that we could go see him two at a time. I of course pushed past him into the ICU of the Dade general hospital. In front of me was the man I came to love more than life itself. Tubes where everywhere and the hand I now felt on my shoulder was none other than Alexx woods, she could sense my feelings and just sighed. "You love him don't you?" I had to nod she was the one person that knew my secret and the one person that would never tell it.

That was on May 15th I told you all that because today is June the 20th our team have been in and out keeping an eye on him. The doctors said he awoke once right after the surgery but went back into a coma and it's been a month and 5 days since that occurrence. I have sorely missed him, Calliegh would say I have been moody and drawn in but I don't think so. I have returned to work and found a temporary replacement for Speed, although no one can really replace him. I enter his hospital room and sit reading to him from a newspaper. The nurses think it's an useless endeavor but it helps me to think he can hear me. I have to leave him when the nurse is changing his feeding tube and when I'm outside in the hall I hear her yell for assistance, intrigued as much as I am worried I rush in also and see Speed trying desperately to fight the nurse. He is disoriented and pushing her away as best he can. My heart flutters and I want so bad to go to him and just kiss him. But I cant not in the hospital with many around. He is now gagging on the breathing tube in his throat and the panic is making him smack at the nurses so I go over to him and grab his good hand not squeezing the iv tube but holding it. He turns his attention on me and I force a smile so he can see I'm here for him. It seems to work as his brown eyes focus on my blue ones. "Easy there partner, I'm here I am not going anywhere. You need to calm down the nurse here is going to take your tube out ok. But I'm still here don't fight them." I reassure him and he doesn't want to let go of my hand, honestly neither do I but the nurse has to get next to him.

Speeds POV

I awaken from what seems to me to be the world I've been living in for two years but something is different about this reality there is pain so much from my left side. Memories flash of Horatio a jewelry store a firecracker sound then white hot pain then warm gushing from somewhere in my vicinity. Something or someone is gagging me it hurts and from somewhere there is air being forced into my lungs. I try to hold my breath but the air is forced and I start flailing with my right hand it seems the earlier dream I had thought was a dream about my left shoulder being injured was in fact real. A brown haired nurse speaks to me and it isn't making sense. I push her away that brings a male nurse around my right side and I push him away only to be pushed down on the bed. Horatio comes over briefly and explains to me that he is here and to calm down. I want to scream to him to stop them that I am in so much pain , he smiles at me and for that instant it is all crystal clear. I have in fact been living a dream this pain has to be real and H god his hand is so soft and that look he gives me. I blink twice at him and become still not fighting anymore, to my relief the pain lessens as I don't struggle.

After a few hours of strange doctors or nurses filtering in and out, I am finally alone with him. I want to speak but my throat is as dry as the sahara dessert, so I signal for a paper. Writing my questions I hand it to him, he explains it all and it baffles me to hear what happened. I spend the next three weeks in a semi private room as the nurses get me up out of the bed for therapy, and my twice daily walks. I have had to learn how to balance with the hard brace on my left shoulder, but by now I am showing enough progress that the doctor lets me go home if I promise to let someone stay with me 24/7. I laugh as I remember a conversation that happened around the second week after I was out of the coma. "H I'm doing better least I can use the bathroom now instead of the embarrassing chair. " He just looked at me and pulled the curtain for a few minutes.

He eased over me and kissed me making me want to pull him into my bed, just then as if Delko had planned it he came in and cleared his throat. "UHMM speed?" I of course grumbled but said "Yah Eric I'm kinda busy can you wait a minute?" the reply made both me and Horatio grin. But he waited outside and when Calliegh returned with our coffee he was struck speechless at her offhand remark about Horatio being in there with me. Oh that's right I haven't mentioned to Eric I'm bi the look on his face must be classic.

I do have to give him credit though he didn't react the way I thought he would. He actually was putting the picture together when he was listening to me and Calliegh talking about the time Horatio and I went up to Disney for a long week. Suddenly he piped in "You mean you and H are?" It was hard to say if it was intrigue or disgust that he had the question. "well that explains allot then"

Okay now he has me curious how long has he been watching me. Is he the same as us surely not. "Delko what are you talking about…"

"Speed I am asking are you to gay?" Delko just looked and when H explained he nodded and came over putting a hand on my knee. Then it hit me Eric was the same way but just introverted about it.

Okay now this brings us up to my surgery for the shoulder, I am in the pre op room and H sits holding my hand and Eric nods before respectfully leaving for home for some rest. "H tell me how it goes later, and speed relax. " I see a blonde nurse come into my room and start something in my IV and within five minutes she is talking to Horatio and my eyes are drooping. Soon their conversation is nothing but a blur to me I look over to H and he smiles as he tells me he'll be waiting for me when I get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Horatios POV

The doctor came out in his blue scrubs to talk to those gathered which were me and his team. Not even taking his cap off he looked "The surgery went as expected despite the fact that Tim's heart stopped twice, relieved. "He came through with only two setbacks Mr. Speedle is a fighter we had to give him the blood you all donated but we have him closed up and in recovery now. Please wait two hours to go see him… then only four at a time please."

I wanted to go in there now but I knew his sister was the first that should go. So I patiently bided my time and wondered what I should say to him. Time was passed on the phone with Ryan Wolfe, Speeds replacement, a particularly troublesome case was keeping young Wolfe at the lab but he still wanted updates. Then on my turn I was in his room with Eric and I knew the Cuban knew of our love so I simply put a hand on his and kissed his forehead. "I already miss you Speed hope you wake up soon." I caught a look on Eric's face when I sat back next to Speed.

"H you do deeply love Speed huh?"He asked and I just nodded "I understand that completely. "Noticing Speed blinking he coughed and retreated from the room drawing my attention to my lover.

"H?" My simple nickname was enough to make my heart skip "how'd I do?" He squeaked out wanting to clear his eyes but the drugs kept him in the bed and fairly immobile. I expected nothing less than a yawn but truth be told I saw his eyes searching for something, I see him getting panicked as if he has lost his sight temporarily.

I lean in close and take his hand careful of the IV and wait till he finds my eyes, then I smile letting him focus. "Speed I said I would be here and you did fine." The difference is amazing he seems that he calms when I am in the room. As long as he knows I'm close he isn't worried, I guess he lets me do the worrying for us both. Settling on the side of his bed I reassure him it's ok and I am here then he drifts back off to sleep and the doctors come and go moving him to a normal room and he still does not wake up when one of the doctors tells me that he can go home in three days. "He can go home if he has some close help to make sure he doesn't move that shoulder" I agree and take him with Eric's help to my house where he awakens for the tenth time moaning my name.

In the middle of the fourth week I am awakened by a dip in my bed which I know means only one thing, he has had another dream. I smile and stay on my side of the bed, when an arm is slung over me I feel his scruff of a beard tickling my neck. Letting him feel of me I moan his name and when I feel another pair of hands on me I stiffen not knowing who it is. Looking up suddenly wide awake I see none other than Calliegh smiling down at me with her face inches from mine. "Hello handsome."

Speeds POV

The most part of the last three months where a blur but now that I was on my own again I have invited Cal to join me in a night of fun for all three of us. We get in bed with Horatio; I had a key to his house. Planning this out I slide in behind him while Calliegh eases up to him pinning him between us. She gets a stiff reaction from H after all he was expecting me but not another person. She starts off kissing down his partly exposed chest as my hands find the drawstring of his boxers.

The sigh he lets out tells me he has accepted this arrangement. While she works on his front I slip my hand down and behind him playing with those perfect balls of his and I ease a slick finger into him spreading him just so. I can tell from his erratic breathing he's so close but not yet I'm not ready for him to come yet. "Cal now flip him on to me I'm ready." I instruct her and feel his body weight on the one place I've been waiting for it to be for months. We get into a comfortable position with me on the bottom and her on the top. OhHHH , I'm ready to come just by feeling his tight heat not to mention their movements I can't last long.

Calliegh rides Horatio and I'm feeling like I've been given the best drug ever and there it comes H is almost ready I push in hitting his prostrate twice making him yell a strangled curse and soon after Calliegh comes around him. I am so close all he has to do is push back and… as soon as I think it he does it and my world goes white. Coming too I see two pairs of eyes blinking at me. "What" H asks if I'm ok. Ok I'm better than ok I am in heaven.

"Oh umm yeah I've just experienced heaven on earth… so yeah I am good." A sigh breaks through my resolve to extend this little experience. If I could just summon up the strength to let Horatio have his turn at me it would top off a great night of… I'm stopped mid thought when Calliegh is at my knees looking up at me and I can't do anything but gulp in anticipation. She licks her lips and starts massaging my balls with an evil grin on her face.

Horatio is not still his hands are working on my back muscles tending special care to my previous hurt shoulder he knows it can still be tender at times. The motions are tantalizing but also feel so good I melt into his touch and if on cue Cal starts sucking me at first I'm not hard but she quickly is making me that way.

"UH... I thought this is Horatio's night." H whispers me to just relax and with her working on me and H now kissing trails down my neck I'm getting close to coming a second time. "Guys I can't last long this time. Umm oh god H doesn't stop Cal right...uh there." I feel it coming as my muscles stiffen and my release is given into to calliegh who had sometime moved to straddle me. They had turned the tables on me I was now in the middle and three panting, totally spent bodies lay on Horatios bed.

Three bodies in one queen sized bed and if anyone would of come in and saw us this way they would of scratched their heads at the contrast between us. Calliegh a platinum blonde me in the middle dark hair all spiked up and Horatios flare of red on the bottom of the stack of people. With what we had just been through there wasn't much I could do to move let alone carry on a conversation.

Horatios POV

I'm sitting at the breakfast table in the dining room; Calliegh was the next to wake up after our little exploration last night. I watched her sit and pick at Danish that someone had thoughtfully placed there along with the coffee decanter that I had for my café coffee. She enjoyed teasing me for a time and then a scruffy chin rubbed my neck and said 'love you Horatio Caine'

From the voice it sounded like Tim had been thoroughly worn out last night. He had come expecting to give me the ultimate birthday gift and I didn't have heart to tell him that today was actually my birthday. I had been let off by one of the night shift CSI's and that made me wonder if Speed had been planning this all along. I turned grabbing the younger, scruffy mans hands and in on fluid motion I stood and had him backed into the wall were I demanded a passionate kiss. His morning breath still tasted of sweat and sex but I didn't mind because my plans for the day were to keep him begging. I suddenly fought the urge to take him right here in front of Calliegh and whatever god was watching. I pulled back grinning broadly as he came with me and the next thing I know I am on my back with Speed working my slowly awakening member. Calliegh bless her soul was not idle but perched watching our reactions to every move.

Speeds POV

For what seemed to be so long I stood watching the great Horatio Caine talking to Calliegh, who for her credit didn't hint that I was there. The next few minutes I am not telling you about is because I'm not sure what happened or who initiated it.

I had a hardening cock in my mouth and its owner was pleading to come so I removed my mouth and used my hand to jerk him off. My boxers where betraying me this morning my hard on was straining at the tight fabric. Sometime during this little experiment we ended up on H's couch and thank god it was leather the cleanup is so much easier for leather. I was suddenly flipped over with him still under me as Calliegh had had enough of watching. She pulled my boxers off in a swift demanding move; Horatio grumbled something which I saw her pout in response to. Then the next move was that Horatio was at my feet smoothing olive oil on my member and a twinkle in the eyes of Calliegh made me gulp. She lay back on my chest as Horatio stretched her and then that's when my control crumbled. He positioned her willing body and made her slide down on me, the tight heat was exquisite even to the point of bringing me to climax but I felt something pinch my scrotum and the only thing I knew that did that was a cock ring but when the hell had he put one on me. I was so close and now couldn't come no matter what I did to relieve it.

That's when I noticed that he was starring down at me over her shoulder he had somehow entered her and was on top of us. He grinned down at me and simply said "Now Speed don't come too soon I want you to feel don't move just feel. I'll release the ring soon enough." With that he began moving making Calliegh move against me. This man I fell for was devious and very hot right now. I could tell the way she was breathing she was close to her orgasm and for what seemed like an eternity she hit a plateau then I felt H's thrusts become erratic and urgent. A hand reached down and the cock ring was loosened.

Panting I couldn't hold back now and in three thrusts all of us came at once, panting and sweating was that I realized as he leaned down and kissed me over her shoulder. "Wow um… we should do that more often H I've never felt that before." I rose up to say something when blonde hair fell in my face suddenly. Before I could ask what was wrong a knock at the door resounded though the large living room. "Oh god" I gasped and pushed up with Calliegh just ahead of me we ran into his guest bedroom hiding from whomever knocked. Horatio pulled on his sleep pants and robe then he handed us our clothes and shut the door.

The knock sounded again as we quickly dressed and sat controlling our breathing so as not to be detected. Making a sigh I heard the front door open and Horatio welcome the person in for awhile he didn't say the name of the person then the visitor spoke finally. "Now Horatio I hope I've not bothered your boyfriend or girlf… "The person's voice was distinctly female and from the accent I guessed northern, although how far north I wasn't sure.

Horatio's POV

Now that I was dressed and had opened the door for whom ever knocked I was stopped in my tracks, oh sure I had been prepared for Stetler or Frank but not who was standing on my doorstep. She was a woman I had not seen but four times in the twelve years I had been in Miami. The first thing I noticed is that she had her hair a light auburn color, smelled of that certain perfume I recalled. I showed her into the living room and saw that she had noticed the recent foot traffic in the carpet. "No not at all." I couldn't help but watch her inspect the room and I knew her keen eyes where detecting the scene of my most recent love making. She sat on the recliner and watched me stand in front of the TV, finally smiling she spoke again.

"Horatio Caine you have been a very busy man today. I think my timing could have been better but now I'm here. I want to know who it is that has you not answering either phone… ah it's a guy isn't it. I bet he's younger maybe even an employee." She crossed her arms and sat forward in the chair. "Now Horatio you know I don't care either way or are you forgetting I know you from way back? You can come out now I don't bite unless you want me too."

I was blushing bright red when Speed and Calliegh poked their heads out of the room questioning the order. When they were in the room I made introductions. "Speed, Calliegh this is Sarah an old acquaintance no an old lover from New York." I watched her rise and shake hands then everyone sat for conversation until Calliegh beeper went off. She looked at it and excused herself to dress.

After two hours of talking Speed was full of questions and I let them get to know each other while I went for drinks. Coming back I saw Sarah had Speeds attention telling him how I met Mac Taylor and Danny Messer, how we had a five year relationship before she was ordered undercover.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That's when the memories of our last few months together came back to me. It had been early that year and the birds where just gathering up items for their nests, the spring was upon us and frankly I thought about asking Sarah to marry me. I knew that she was a Fed and that any moment all our plans could come crashing down. I grinned and looked over to a picture of the New York skyline pre 911 that's when Speed came up behind me and laid his chin on my shoulder. "You miss it sometimes don't you?"

I jumped a bit having been lost in memories of that fateful day on east 5th in New York. "Yes but not as much as I thought I would" Turning my head I saw Sarah sitting watching Speed play with me through my sleep pants. "Not now Speed give us some time to get to know her. " With that she grinned so brightly that I wondered if Speed hadn't met her at the airport and planned this all along. What came next made Speed gasp as she stood and pulled out a photo.

"Horatio I came to Miami because I have been posted here for the foreseeable future. I honestly wanted to catch up on old friends and see if you were married and well ya know just catch up on ol..." Her cell phone rang with a distinctly New York tune talking for a few minutes she looked to me and handed me the phone. "Horatio I want you to speak to her. Her name is Teresa. It's ok she knows about us and what happened." I took the phone and said hello but the voice on the other end shocked me more than seeing Sarah here.

By the end of the conversation I was certain my face was ghostly pale. Then Teresa said the one word I wasn't ready for. She was getting to close the call and said "thank you Dad." Those three words affected me more than I care to admit. I knew our relationship had been powerful and very intense but I never knew she was pregnant for that matter I didn't know that I would ever see Sarah again.

Speeds pov

I recall that as Horatio's last birthday present now that was nearly 8 months ago and a lot has happened to us since then both at home and at the lab. I am explaining this to you so you know that memory is a fickle thing. Most of my memories of our relationship over the past two years have been very exciting. However we have fought made up fought again and made up again you know like couples do. This was our third anniversary and I had planned a day full of pleasure for H and even had reservations at a club a buddy Richie told me about. It was supposed to be a place where anyone could come and act out their sexual pleasures, a place where your outside personality stopped at the front reception. The club had a wait time of two hours if you didn't make reservations for the private rooms, which I was glad I had the plan in place. What I wasn't sure of is rather she would like to join us. Glancing down to her duffel bag I knew she had packed her most immediate things, the day was going well and I'll tell you that we enjoyed the few hours but by supper time she excused herself to go see about the condo she had bought and was just today getting to the final unpacking. I had cooked for them for a light lunch and we were now sitting on the patio as the sun shone down on us trying to make its way to the horizon. That's when the actions startled me, Horatio had excused himself to go inside to use the restroom and she simply smiled at me. I hadn't noticed at first but she put a hand on my thigh slowly stroking up to where the shorts zipper started. Then she asked 'Speed Horatio told me you generally like guys but you've opened to us women for a few occasions. He has also told me you have been willing to let me get you ready for him. '

Her fingers ghosted over the dark tan material of the shorts and I held my breath just as she undid the zipper for the first time I found myself turned on by a woman. I mean sure I liked them well enough but in the bedroom not many did anything to get me hard. But this one apparently had been probing H for my weak spots because she was hitting every single one with pinpoint accuracy. She stood and straddled my thighs once she had gotten me up and begging, her mouth god that mouth I knew now why Horatio loved her so much. Kissing me hard she stood and jerked me off the chair and soon I was on Horatios bed panting and two sets of hands holding me tight. "Umm god H what'd ya tell her?"

He didn't say a word just kissed down my bare chest as she sat behind me holding my hands so I couldn't get to his red hair. I squirmed and for a second my heart jumped then a bright light took my vision when I came all over Horatios bedspread. I gasped and went limp, not knowing something was wrong I heard him calling my name as if he was concerned. Then a set of hands checked my vitals, they felt like Alexx hands when I cracked an eye open sure enough there was Alexx I coughed and she looked afraid. I lay still near Horatio but what I couldn't figure out is why the room had changed, I couldn't help but notice the deep blue in the tile of the room around me what happened this time. According to the looks I was getting something had happened had I really been dreaming again a dream within a dream, no I couldn't be the feelings were too deep for that to have been a dream.

My vision cleared more and I noticed that I was in the lab and under something heavy… whatever the offending object was it was giving me grief when I tried to breathe. I saw Horatio and some uniformed officer that I didn't recognize. They had on masks that firefighters wore but why. Now I can tell you my story because it all happened and from what my shrink says the two lives I lived during the time I was in the lab collapse was due to my brain trying to protect itself and my unquenchable desire to live.

I Timothy Speedle am alive and I owe it all to Horatio Caine. I didn't realize how I depended on seeing him everyday listening to his words of wisdom. But I guess a tragedy will wake you up to the facts that your sensible mind won't let you admit. The stories heart is one of hurt and comfort and I'm like most I want the comfort first but life is never that fair.

Now to tell you the true story from what I first remember. Two years ago I got shot in the left arm and was on medical leave for six months. Returning to the crime lab at Miami Dade police department I worked my usual trace job for the next two years. Mostly uneventful but we did have some interesting cases. I took a few college classes got my masters in chemistry although Delko says I still can't keep a date for more than two weeks.

This brings us up to the present; the present is that I am in my lab under some rubble from who knows what happened. I know the past few stories seem to jump around a little, hell a lot. That from what I gathered from my shrink that was assigned to me after the gunshot wound the mind is a mysterious place and that science is only now unlocking some of the doors to the human mind.

Someone calls out to me and I turn trying to locate the voice when Horatios hand reaches me it is surprisingly warm next to the cold steel. Taking off his mask he looks right into my eyes. "Speed Speed you are going to be ok we've got a recovery team pulling the debris out and soon we'll get you out."

I felt something cold run down my left knee that was currently pinned under a filling cabinet. The lab was just a matter of a few minutes ago intact and I was running some trace from a case when a currier brought a package that was sealed in red evidence tape and two minutes into the test a big boom split the silence. I lay now looking up to the severely damaged ceiling of my trace lab thinking of when the explosion had defended me to the normal sounds of life I only knew what H had said cause I learned his face so well.

Horatios POV

The team had returned from a hot humid day out in the field and I had snuck a look at my lover down in his lab. Alexx knew of our secret relationship but she was sworn to never tell a soul then there was Calliegh that suspected something. I had walked outside to talk to a victims spouse when I was mid sentence I felt the ground shake and a second later a boom. My training as a bomb squad tech told me it was from my lab, but the friend and coworker in me screamed no. I flew in a complete circle quicker than even I had thought possible, the first and second story windows shattered before my eyes. Luckily the structure was intact which meant any and all rescue was brought up to an 89 percent chance of success.

I went up the stairs in record time as Eric came stumbling out of the smoke, Calliegh fell behind him hitting the concrete. I ran to her and made sure she was okay before my professional training kicked in giving me a solid determination to find Speed and Ryan they seemed to be the only two of my team not accounted for. Eric promised to take care of Calliegh as I confirmed that I tore through the remains of the front door. Going down the shattered and torn hallway I took the stairs and was met by Natalia who was singed but ok. The first rescue men came barreling into the stair well and one forced an oxygen canister on me thinking I was caught inside during the explosion.

"NO I'm just trying to find two employees" I told the young tech but he pushed it on me still so I sighed and put it on but didn't activate it till we came to the reception area which was now a war zone. A flash of memory from my days in the mid east made me pale but I had to find Ryan and Speed. We searched the area and the rescue found Jeanie and took her out on a stretcher. I went further down the halls to the protest of the leader of the team that's when I found the remains of the trace lab. Sadness threatened to overwhelm me and I pushed into the lab as far as I could I heard the metal shudder and scanned the room for Speed, I found him under the work bench half pinned by it and the mass spec. From the looks of the room it was not the seat of the detonation but wasn't far from it. The exact center would be later to come; now Speed was hurt or I couldn't think about the alternative. I had almost lost him two years ago to a gunshot wound; there was no way in hell I was going to lose him now.

Leaning down on my knee I found a beaker from the table and two vials there was blood some I couldn't tell if it was his or something he was working with. I felt his free wrist for a pulse but didn't find one that's when I remembered that it was his left hand and that the nerve was damaged in the shooting and his pulse points were also nearly undetectable in that arm. Sighing I moved to his neck and found a pulse that was irregular but it was there. "Speed if you can hear me we are going to get you out of here. Hang in there partner just listen to my voice."

I didn't think he heard me or that he could be that he was out cold but his hand twitched and snagged my belt buckle. If it had been at home I would have thought he was trying something but here never. We didn't show our relationship at work, but I knew he was conscious enough to hear me because he pulled me down to him and that hand found mine. "H… pain so much pain." He coughed and some blood spurted up hitting my face. I flinched but held onto his hand and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The blood was reminiscent of the spatter of his blood I got when he got shot in the jewelry store, holding on to his hand I didn't notice that Stetler had joined us along with a full team of rescuers. I was brought out of the memory when they moved the debris and got him free. The remains of the ceiling shook and a chunk of it fell hitting my neck causing a sharp pain. It was a few seconds later to me but I apparently was knocked out because the next thing I knew I was laying in the hospital emergency room next to Ryan who had sustained only burns to his forearms and chest. It looked like to me that he was still out of it and from my bed I saw a concerned Stetler who had his accustomed stance I knew that stance he was waiting for an interview. "R..ick I umm.." I when I spoke my voice didn't sound like mine that's when I looked over and saw a person I hadn't seen all day or for that matter for months. Mac Taylor was sitting in the chair in our shared room, what was he doing down here in Miami? Was he involved in that case or just come down for vacation. " Mac?" I turned my head to find a large bandage on the shoulder.

Mac Pov

I had known Horatio for a few years before I became the head of the crime lab in New York. We had worked on several cases that led either me or him to the others city and into their crime lab. While I didn't know that much about the younger man on Horatios other side I did know he had stepped in to fill Speed's void while he was on med leave. This Stetler was a weasel from what Horatio had told me, now he stood expecting to interview the injured man. When he didn't get my warning I stood and give him the stare that Danny said would scare a serial killer. Seemingly it was a good emotion that crossed my face because the long lanky lt. Stetler turned in a huff and left the room.

I turned back to the redhead Lt. on the bed and grinned as he was trying to get up searching for someone. "Horatio don't the doctor will sedate you… again." His eyes stared right over my shoulder as the African American ME just gave him that look. He grunted something and sat back on the stretcher, I couldn't see her but I knew she was the one person that could make Horatio Caine obey a doctor.

Horatios POV

The scene was one of authority and I knew that Alexx wouldn't take any stubbornness from me. Just sighing I lay back on the stretcher and let her come to look over me. The light she shines in my eyes hurt, but I blink and let her finish then I ask. "Where's Speed? And what hit me in the head?"

Alexx explained it all to me and when I was feeling better she let Mac push me into his hospital room. A memory came back to me of his room when he got shot a few years back. I was now the supervisor of the entire Crime lab and not his immediate boss I had only told Alexx and Eric I was on my way after the conversation with the victims spouse to tell Ryan and Speed about my retirement. I had planned it to be during the fall of this year; however Stetler had gotten wind of my secret relationship with Speed. I knew he would hang it over my head but frankly I didn't care because he had once dated me while we were on the force in New York.

Being supervisor I had responsibilities to not only Speed, but the lab I had to find out why it was targeted or what had caused the explosion. I looked over to the monitors that were hooked up to Speeds chest and to the oxygen mask on his face. I wheeled myself over to his side and touched his bandaged chest. The monitor beeped faster as he sighed somehow knowing even in a drugged sleep that I had touched him. Mac simply stood and smiled gracefully acknowledging that he knew and respected our relationship. "Speed I'm here baby come on let me see those beautiful chocolate eyes. Even for just a bit… God I already wish it was me in that bed you're in."

After a half hour of no movement other than breathing I had fallen asleep on his uninjured arm, Mac had gone home to get my car and a change of clothes as well as Speeds things. I dreamt of the shooting and was mumbling something because Speed had awoken and when he put his hand in my hair I jerked. "Tim?"

SpeedsPOV

What the hell had happened? I woke up in a hospital room looking down at the unmistakable red hair of my lover Horatio. He was been hurt as well he was in a wheelchair with bandages on his neck and what felt like one on his face which was buried not inches from my hip. I let him lay there for the longest time watching him dream about something that had him crying. A nurse came in and was going to remove him and I had waived her away whispering for her to leave us and I would call when he wanted to leave. She had disconnected my heart monitor and changed the oxygen mask for a nasal tube, which I hated.

Carefully moving without jarring him I slipped a hand into his soft copper hair he then jerked awake with red eyes that he wiped. "H… I am right here see I'm okay I didn't get hurt as bad as they originally thought. I'll be sore as hell for a long time but I am here alive see." Cupping his face I saw him get up and our lips met in a heated kiss until both of us winced in pain. "Okay that was not as good as I wanted it to..." I was cut short by a man clearing his throat. The person was Stetler and Horatio all but flipped him off. "Rick what do you want?"

He just looked sheepishly at me as he swallowed hard. "Tim I sure hope your good for him. Horatio can be needy sometimes. Yes I know… I want you both to know I am happy H finally found you. My report will not speak of this relationship but bear in mind that we are the only ones besides dr. woods, detective Taylor, and Mr. Wolfe that officially knows."

I glared up at him for no reason just because he was Stetler. What he did next surprised both of us, I mean I knew he and Horatio had a history but H never spoke of it. Rick Stetler came over to Horatio pulled the curtain around my bed and pulled Horatio up into a solid kiss. "Oh my… " I blurted out in a gasp heard only by us three. He pulled back and eyed me saying 'this is between us' all with his expression.

I couldn't get up to smack him because of the damn bed alarm they had on me but I watched as he pulled back the curtain and simply stated "lt. Caine, Detective Speedle I hope you get well soon the department needs you both." He was like H he could flip that switch in his mind and suddenly he was all business. That was a trick I 'd have to get H to teach me.

Two months passed from that monumental day at the hospital and I was now securely back on my feet, having picked up a few days at the auxiliary location of our lab I was now on my break when something loud caught my attention. Down the hallway a lab tech was walking a report to Horatios office when the distinct noise of gunfire erupted from the hallway. Jumping up I ran around the corner of the door just in time to see someone hit the floor; a flash of red hair falling had my world in slow motion. I swore as I darted low to the ground and slipped thru the bodies going away from the gun fire.

Getting as far as I could I realized the men had bright orange gloves on and remembered that memo from a few weeks back that mentioned there was going to be a training scenario with everyone's guns using blanks. I also recalled that everyone that entered the building for those two weeks was made to leave their real guns and back up weapons at the front security lock up. Only two people had that key, once your service weapon was logged in you where issued a look alike blank gun. My gun felt the same in its holster as did the real thing. I supposed that was the whole purpose of the training was to do a real life scenario without anyone actually getting shot.

Two of the eight men moved forward and the rest held the lab as if it were a hostage situation. Horatio was not anywhere to be found in the hallway, the red hair I had seen hit the floor was Kyle, H's son. Scooting up behind him I pulled my weapon and armed it the new blank guns had an orange mark somewhere on the surface so you would know at a glance it was a blank gun. My gun had its orange mark just below the trigger guard on the handle. I saw one of the men point his at me and Kyle, according to the rules if you were hit with a low velocity paint ball that meant either blue you were injured or red you were killed.

A soft click sound became loud as he armed his weapon, someone from behind us popped of four shots three blue ones and a purple one hit the man in the legs and a fifth missed as he fell pretending to be severely wounded. Horatio came from behind us pulling us behind a desk as Kyle groaned having been hit with a green ball. I looked at H and asked. "What's the green one mean?" he looked around quickly and thought it was safe he checked his gun noticing he had six blanks left he reloaded and held it down at the floor.

Horatios pov

The training exercise was more realistic than I had realized it was going to be. Kyle was according to the rules, he was just grazed by a bullet. I kept my blank weapon at ready and was talking hush tones to Speed when his eyes got huge. I didn't see the target painted on my shoulder till he looked me right in the eye and moved to push me down. Three shots fired at us two hitting me one blue one hitting Speeds hair. I looked down at my once white shirt and saw a blood red stain just below the breast pocket of the jacket that's when I never saw the next one coming, a second assailant fired one that hit me right in the throat. I flung my hands out in panic as the paint ball knocked the wind right out of me. One of the rules was that everyone wore Kevlar during the training but the last ball hit above the padding. I tried to breathe and my world got blurry as someone came over hand soaked in the red paint and apologized. A loud whistle signaled the end of the test, I lay on the floor starring up at a person in a helmet and Speed trying to push him away. He took off the helmet and I realized the person who had shot me in the throat was none other than agent Jack Devlin from the ATF. Sucking air into my lungs I winced and set up."You had to shoot me there did ya?"


End file.
